DE ANDERE KANT
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Een groep tieners verspreid over de wereld, ieder van hen heeft zo zijn of haar eigenaardigheden... Dromen en nachtmerries die uitkomen, ze zien flarden van de toekomst, ontsnappen maar net aan de dood... Hoe kan dit? Ze komen terecht in een wereld die erg lijkt op die ze gewend zijn, maar er zijn grote verschillen... Zullen ze ooit de weg terug naar huis vinden?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Nederlanders hierzo! Ik vind het echt niet leuk dat er zo weinig Nederlandse fanfics zijn, dus besloot ik er eentje te maken!  
Ik heb gemerkt dat de meeste Nederlanders niet erg actief de Nederlandse fics meer lezen, maar dat kan me niet zoveel schelen! XD  
Ik heb voor deze fic ook weer een paar OCs nodig, de form staat hieronder XD Dus als jullie zo'n OC zouden insturen, zou ik echt enorm blij zijn! :D

* * *

Naam:

Bijnaam:

Nationaliteit: (het liefst niet Japans, verder maakt het me echt niet uit waar je OC vandaan komt)

Leeftijd: (12-16)

Persoonlijkheid:

Uiterlijk:

Kleding:

Zwakheden:

Sterkte: (dat klinkt een beetje raar...)

Angsten:

Houd van:

Houd niet van:

Achtergrond:

Crush: (Yukimura is taken... Dit hoeft niet perse :-/)

Familie:

Vrienden: (je kan ze zelf verzinnen, die verschijnen dan alleen aan het begin van het verhaal en je kan natuurlijk ook IE mensies als vriend hebben...)

Hobby's:

Skills in: (waar jouw OC erg goed in is, bijvoorbeeld hockey, tekenen of dansen)

Rivalen:

Vijanden:

Extra informatie: (heeft jouw OC nog een speciale gave, een geheim, iets waarom hij/zij misschien wel de uitverkorene is?)

* * *

Oké, ik denk dat dat alles is! Asjeblieft mensen, zend een OC in! :D  
Ik ben al begonnen met het eerste hoofdstuk, als mijn vrienden en school me niet proberen te killen staat het verhaal er komende week op!


	2. Proloog

Hey allemaal! Heel erg bedankt voor de OCs, ze zullen allemaal in dit verhaal voorkomen! Hier is (eindelijk) de proloog... Ik deed m'n best, maar ik had niet erg veel inspiratie, dus... Ehm, hier is het eerste hoofdstuk!

Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden :D  
Nu alleen nog de disclaimer: Ik bezit de rechten van Inazuma Eleven niet, als ik dat wel deed zou de plot een tikkeltje anders zijn XD

* * *

Ik voel me zo slaperig, alles lijkt wel een waas... Een droom die nooit zal eindigen...  
Ik durf het niet, ik durf niet op te staan en deze kamer te verlaten, waarom zou ik? Ik wil weer mijn ogen sluiten en wakker worden in mijn eigen bed, in mijn eigen kamer, in het huis van mijn ouders, aan de rand van het weiland, waar schapen en koeien grazen...  
Maar daar ben ik niet... Ik voel het. Ik droom niet, ik ben klaar wakker en ook al is het als een waas, dit is echt. Honderd procent REAL...

Maar wat is dit?

En mijn ouders,Mama... Papa.. Waar zijn jullie toch? Mijn broertje, ligt hij nog veilig in zijn eigen bed?

Ik zucht, ik moet weg uit deze kamer. Het is schemerig en de koude, houten vloer is vochtig. Ik sta voorzichtig op en kijk de kamer rond. Het is niet erg een hele grote kamer, er staar een houten kast, een klein bureau met een niet-brandende kaars in een kandelaar, ook staat er een bed, het matras ziet er niet al te fris uit.

Er is ook een raam in de kamer, tenminste dat denk ik. Er hangt namelijk een viezig gordijn tegen de muur, naast de kast.

Voorzichtig loop ik er naartoe, ik snap eigenlijk niet waarom ik zo voorzichtig doe, maar deze plek bezorgt me diepe rillingen er is hier iets mis en ik hoef eerlijk gezegd niet te weten wat er nou precies is hier, ik wil gewoon terug naar mijn eigen kamer.

Ik leg mijn hand op het gordijn, het voelt net als de vloer vochtig aan er zitten een paar vlekken op het gordijn, iets waar mijn moeder zicht echt mateloos aan zou ergeren.

Ze zou sowieso gek worden in een kamer zoals deze, veel te onhygiënisch en kan ook wel een likje verf gebruiken.

Oké, ik dwaal af, ik wil gewoon zien wat er buiten deze kamer is, misschien zijn er ook wel andere mensen, mensen die mijn kunnen vertellen waar ik ben, mensen die mij kunnen vertellen hoe ik weer in mijn kamer kan komen. Ze weten vast wel hoe deze, zo enorm echt lijkende droom kunnen eindigen, ik word vast gek, ook al voelt dit allemaal zo echt.

Deze droom komt vast door de film die ik laatst nog had gekeken...

Ik glimlach, inderdaad het is niet echt, ik was gewoon weer eens paranoia aan het worden en ik denk dat het niet lang meer duurt voordat ik wakker word.

Toch blijft er iets aan me knagen, misschien komt het wel gewoon door het gevoel had dat ik hiervoor had, toen ik net wakker werd in deze kamer.

Ik voelde me nog niet eens 1 minuut geleden doodsbang en ik dacht dat ik in een of andere horror film terecht was gekomen, haha.

Hoe kinderachtig...

Ik grinnik en dan trek ik het gordijn opzij.

Eerst word ik verblind door het zonlicht dat de kleine kamer binnenstroomt, de warmte van de zon geeft me een goed gevoel, ik kijk naar buiten, ik zie een smalle sloot, een veld waar allerlei prachtige bloemen bloeien in heel veel verschillende kleuren.  
Verder op de achtergrond zie ik groene heuvels en op een van die heuvels een dorp aan een bosrand.

Het ziet er hier vredig uit. Ik kijk helemaal naar de rechterhoek van het raam, ik zie nog net een stuk muur, ik denk dat het een stukje muur van een huis is.

Misschien is deze plek nog niet eens zo slecht, ik draai me om en loop naar de andere kant van de kamer, naar de deur. Als ik mijn hand op de deurklink leg, waait er een koude bries door de kamer.

Ik had het raam toch helemaal niet opengezet?

Plotseling gaan alle haartjes op mijn lichaam overeind staan, ik ril.

Ik draai me heel, heel langzaam om. Ik heb plotseling het gevoel dat ik niet meer alleen ben in deze kamer. Dit heeft niks met mijn paranoia-heid te maken, dit is gewoon echt.  
Als ik ben omgedraaid knijp ik mijn ogen dicht, ik wil niet weten wie (of wat?) er nog meer in deze kamer is.

Ik heb het gevoel dat ik mijn ogen zeker een uur dichthield. Ik ben doodsbang, maar ook nieuwsgierig.

Een voor een doe ik mijn ogen open. Er is niets in de kamer, behalve de meubels en ik. Er is niks veranderd, alleen staat het raam open.

Ik zweer het, ik had het raam niet geopend. Ik loop naar het raam toe en doe deze weer dicht.

Zo.

Ik voel me niet op m'n gemakje hier, maar ik moet naar buiten. Ik zou naar dat dorpje op de heuvel kunnen gaan, maar eerst uit deze kamer!

Ik sta middenin de kamer als het gebeurd, ik zie hoe de deurklink beweegt en dan... De deur gaat open.

Mijn hart maakt plaats voor enkel angst, oh nee! Ik weet niet wie die deur opent, maar ik weet niet of die persoon mij zo graag zou willen helpen. Een verstop plek.

De houten kast. Hij is niet enorm maar ik pas er vast wel in, ik ben toch niet groot. Ik draai me om en wil naar de kast to racen, die kast zou mijn redding zijn, maar...

Voor de kast staat een schim. Het is lang, zeker dertig centimeter langer dan ik en het is volledig in donkere kleding gehuld. Ik kan zijn (of haar) gezicht niet zien.

Ik wil gillen, ik wil huilen, dat wat ik nu zie is iets, het engste wat ik ooit heb gezien.  
Ik draai me om, ik wil wegrennen, maar de schim staat nu recht voor me.

Ik voel de negatieve uitstraling van dit figuur. Ik huiver, zijn aura is bijna tastbaar. Ik sluit mijn ogen en draai weg van de schim, ik voel de koude hand van de donkere schim op mijn schouder.

Dan is het laatste wat ik hoor een hoge gil voordat alles wazig wordt...

* * *

Dus... Hoe was het? Er waren vast wel wat grammatica en spelling fouten...

Review asjeblieft, ik wil weten wat jullie er van vinden...  
Maar, als iemand nog een OC wilt insturen kan dat, maar die persoon is dan wel uit de andere wereld...  
Tot snel allemaal :D en vergeet niet: review! haha...


End file.
